


jamie's request thing for future fics?

by jamie_probs



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Smutshots, oneshots, this is a request page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_probs/pseuds/jamie_probs
Summary: i'm very indecisive so if you have anything you would like to read with this pair, please comment it :) !!
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	jamie's request thing for future fics?

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is probelmatic and wrong, i'm hyperfixated, i'm sorry.

really. i would love to try out writing more and do it for others :)  
if you have something really really specific, dm me on twitter ; @wh0re_jamie


End file.
